Imperceptible
by We love us
Summary: Himeko's been waiting for so long for Chikane to push her up against a wall and kiss the living breath out of her…but there's only so much waiting before she takes action. Shameless smut, updated and complete.
1. part i

_It's a two-shot…but a one shot for now as I figure out if I should write the second part._**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _anything_…this is purely for entertainment, people… u_u  
**Warning:** Sexual content and OOCness…(mainly because I would think Himeko would not be so shy in expressing her sexual desire for Chikane after waiting for so long…but that's all I can wish for). XD

* * *

…**Imperceptible**…

* * *

It started with a few smiles, then small caresses, next was going to sit in the living room. Himeko choose the settee, patting for Chikane to also sit there. Chikane had to sigh, wanting to calm down her racing heart and the pulse that thudded heavily between her legs at the close proximity of Himeko, who laid an innocent hand on her thigh, exposed by her long shirt that covered her up to mid-thigh. _…What is she doing?_ Chikane thought, glancing out of the corner of her eyes to see Himeko with a smile on her face and attentively paying attention on the plasma T.V…for a moment, she felt jealous.

Thankfully, the T.V was on and she had something to focus on…but Himeko's fingers making little small circles that burned and sparked a fire in her. Chikane bit her lip, shifting imperceptibly and almost begged Himeko to press her fingers against her clit, as it throbbed and twitched with desire, the small movement snowballed as she could feel hot wetness gush out, effectively ruining her panties. Her head was foggy and she licked her lips in anticipation when Himeko's sly fingers danced along the inside of her thighs, so damn close to where she wanted them to be…and faintly wondered if her dear friend could smell the proof of her arousal.

Then, a commercial came on and Himeko turned to her, the smile curling her pretty lips was absolutely lascivious and Chikane stifled the whimper wanting to crawl out of her throat and into the air. She found herself on her back, arms propping her up as Himeko leaned over her, golden strands brushed and tickled her cheek as her breathing grew ragged. Chikane tilted her head up, exposing her neck to the teasing mouth that tantalizingly ghosted over the pulse of her neck and gasped when a hot tongue licked it, gently then roughly. Her sex fluttered more and more when she felt fingers press against the damp area of her panties.

"Chikane-chan," Himeko's innocent pitch was gone and was replaced with the low drawl of desire as it blew into her ear. She shivered, her mouth covered with her hand as she stopped the moan from coming out. But Himeko continued on, her left hand palmed her sex and the other rested on her hip, fingers gently rubbing the flesh on both her hip and on her contracting source of wetness. "You want me, I can see it in your eyes…I have seen it for months and waited for you…but now, that wait has come to an end and I _want_ you. Now."

Chikane's mind blanked for a moment before processing the words, but it was difficult when her friend was ready to ravish her. And she stared into amethyst eyes, wanting more contact and needing Himeko to understand that she wanted to be satisfied…_thoroughly_. A coil winded in her stomach when fingers pressed teasingly against her clit, and she jumped at the tremble that ran through her body. Her hips rocked against Himeko's hand, hoping for more.

Himeko smiled, the twinkle in her eye was like a beacon for Chikane as she fought for self-control. But it had apparently took a vacation without her knowing and she sighed in delight when Himeko's hand rubbed the heel of her palm along her sex, where she was fluttering for more as liquid lust gushed out and sly fingers rubbed along her bundle of nerves. Her hips jerked up and she cried out in frustration, wondering why Himeko was teasing her.

"P-Please, Hime-ko…!" Chikane grabbed the cushion with her hand and clenched it repeatedly as her pelvic region tensed, the tell-tale signs of an arriving orgasm.

She sobbed, with no tears but the sole reason of the constant nerves being played with and her body trembled. Her other hand shot down to grab Himeko's wrist (she looked into Himeko's eyes), and forced the suddenly limp fingers against her sex. But the strong contractions weakened when the fingers only brushed against her clit and not the needed pressure to finally climax.

But Himeko's hand slipped from her grasp and she found herself being flipped over, on to her stomach with Himeko's petite body pressed against her back. Chikane squirmed, feeling legs entrap her wiggling hips and a heat grinded against her ass. She froze, her mouth gaped as sensation bombarded her. Himeko's movements rolled her body along the small couch, and she slowly widened her legs, arms thrashing as she arched into the leather and keened. Her orgasm overwhelmed her with innumerable, strong pulses and her body fell limp, Chikane choked out a small moan.

"Oh, you came already?" Himeko's voice was close to her ears, warm breath caressed the sensitive shell and she shivered again, almost screaming in pure pleasure when Himeko's hand cupped her sex and fingers felt the swollen labia and wetness that soaked her panties. "I'm a bit disappointed, I wanted to make you cum…and so hard, too…"

_Oh holy Mary, if she's going to…_Her thoughts abruptly cut off, Himeko still leisurely grinding against her backside, her other hand brushing away her hair to the side as her lips attached to her neck and she sucked…hard, finally claiming what she wanted. Chikane bit her tongue, the sweet metallic tang hit her taste buds and the pain mixed well with her rising arousal.

"But now, I'm going to have to punish you by leaving you on the edge until I deem you worthy of an orgasm…with my mouth," Himeko murmured against the sensitive flesh of her neck, her fingers dipped in with her panties and teased her sex.

_And I want her just as much…_Chikane groaned, pushing towards Himeko's hand, eager for release.

_**…Oh em gee, I'm stopping there. Review…or keep on reading, please. (; Might post a second chapter. But really, it was something my mind wanted. So…complete for now.**_


	2. part ii

_Holy crap, the second part after all this time! :D Lol. A bit shorter._

* * *

…

_**Imperceptible**_

_part two_

…

* * *

"Stay still, Chikane…" Himeko whispered, her breath caressed the sensitive shell of her ear and Chikane shivered, the sensations Himeko created were unbelievable. She wondered how Himeko managed to…change without her knowing. But Chikane couldn't complain when Himeko brought her pleasure**—**white, hot, bone-deep pleasure that made her ready for more, even with the faint fatigue she felt.

Himeko's hands held her hips, and she could feel Himeko's heat press against her behind. But the slick sounds she heard, too, was new for her—then she realized Himeko hasn't reached release and was just as wet as her. A whimper escaped her mouth at the thought, she wondered how Himeko would taste on her tongue and the image of Himeko crying out in the throes of passion came unbidden into her mind. Then Himeko's left hand trailed from her hip and slipped under to caress her pelvis lightly, Chikane shuddered, the light touch was a mixture of being tickled and a hint of what was to come.

A sigh there, when Himeko's hand drifted to the band of her panties then a small whimper here when her hand rubbed lightly—just the barest pressure felt like an electrical current running through her body. Himeko was playing her body like a finely tuned instrument and she wasn't going to end this in discord. Chikane knew she could easily roll over and trap Himeko on the floor, beneath her body weight but something within her wanted to be dominated. If years took them to realize their feelings were mutual, then they would make up for lost time—Chikane groaned, as a mischievous finger dipped down and traced her slick labia, swollen and heated with arousal. Wherever Himeko's finger touched, a fire thrummed under her skin, waiting to erupt.

"Now you're ready enough, it's time for your punishment, Chikane."

Himeko was obviously affected as much as her by the thought of Chikane writhing under her touch and Chikane arched her back, hoping for more contact on the ache that came back. Himeko pulled down her panties, sliding them down lithe legs and Chikane gasped at how much the air contrasted to the bare heat of her pulsing sex. Chikane gazed at the ceiling with glazed eyes, knowing by the faint brushes of Himeko's silky hair sliding along her torso that Himeko would torture her with the promise of release until they were both desperate.

She wasn't prepared for the sudden assault on her sex as a tongue dipped in, then swirled around her erect clit. Himeko's hands gripped her thighs then slid under her to grab her ass for more leverage and her back arched, her abdomen contracted to the overwhelming pleasure. Her hands weaved through golden locks, gripping tightly to pull Himeko's mouth away as sobs and a mixture of moans and whimpers escaped her mouth.

"T-Too sensitive, H-Himeko—"

But Himeko didn't listen, once again swiping her tongue through wetness and Chikane nearly screamed for Himeko to stop teasing and fuck her. Even if the f word wasn't what she used heavily, in that moment, it seemed appropriate. Her breathing was ragged and the very air around them was humid, her bangs stuck to the sides of her face and even the slight breeze from the open window helped. But it didn't cool down the fire that licked at her insides, if anything, Himeko's tongue made it spread further until she was ready to fall over that edge.

"God, Chikane, I think I'm addicted to you." Himeko murmured, caressing Chikane's wet sex with a finger, and pushed it in slightly, feeling the contractions pulling her in deeper. It was a new sensation Himeko never felt and her curiosity grew when she curled her finger, pushing against the soft, spongy area inside Chikane. And Chikane arched her back, her mouth open in a silent scream as her body shuddered with the bliss of her orgasm. Himeko smiled, pulling out her finger slowly and sucked on it. The taste of Chikane exploded in a burst of color in her eyes and she moaned, licking her soaked hand to get Chikane's juices.

Chikane groaned, catching Himeko lick her finger like it was a popsicle. The sight alone made her blood boil and her desire rise but she was feeling tired to act on her those base, primal urges - to take Himeko again and again until they passed out.

"Go to sleep, Chikane…" Himeko said, pushing back strands of hair stuck to Chikane's face, back. "I'll be here when you're awake."

Himeko's voice lulled her to slumber as she nodded off, feeling Himeko's warm body curl to hers from behind.


End file.
